


Hit it Like You Want it

by Smallcandy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Daddy Kink, M/M, Nail Polish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Top Even Bech Næsheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallcandy/pseuds/Smallcandy
Summary: Isak looked at Even over his shoulder and took two of his painted fingers to his mouth and started licking and sucking them.That's when Even understood."Oh my god Isak"





	Hit it Like You Want it

**Author's Note:**

> Title coming from Sex With Me by Rihanna because well, why not eh

Isak had thought about this for a while now, and he couldn't help himself but to blush at the simple idea of it.

Even and him already had the conversation about kinks when Isak confessed, shy and small, his love for rough sex. Of course there was nothing to be ashamed of, and Even would always be glad to hear about what could turn his boyfriend on.  
But this. This was new.

Isak couldn't stop thinking about it, and that is why he found himself coming back to their flat with a bottle of black nail polish. 

He was sitting down at the table, starring at the bottle of nail polish in front of him and wondered how the hell he was supposed to paint both of his hands alone.  
He sighed and finally decided to open it. Isak knew nail polish smelled strong but _this strong_?!  
He sat on his bed and started painting his toe nail to train himself elsewhere than on his hands. They were a little bit shaky at first, but after finishing his two feet, he stretched his legs in front of him to admire the result. He didn't do bad for a first time. Actually, _he did great._  
Isak was pleased with how it looked, and felt a bit more confident to start painting his fingers.

After painting all of his nails, one hand naturally messier than the other, Isak felt great. He felt good and beautiful and sexy. He _loved it_ , and couldn't wait to see how Even was going to react.

At this moment, his phone started ringing.

"Hi" he answered

"Hi baby how are you? How was your day ?"

"It was alright. Even are you coming home soon ?" Isak knew he sounded like an overly excited teenager, and Even, of course, noticed too.

"Yeah" he laughed "I have to buy some things to make dinner and I'll be here. What is up with you baby, is there a problem ?" he teased, his voice low and deep.

"Hmm maybe, I don't know. You'll see"

"Are you teasing me Valtersen?"

"Shut up. Just so you know, I won't wait all night, Bech Næsheim" 

"I'll be quick, promise. Love you"

"Love you too"

They hung up and Isak took a warm shower. 

 

.

 

Even appeared in their flat exactly 30min later. He put the food down in the kitchen and went immediatly to find Isak who was lazily laying on his stomach across the bed, only wearing a black boxer and one of Even's shirt. He was scrolling through his phone and the view was simply breathtaking.  
Isak turned his head to look at his boyfriend over his shoulder.

"Hi" he smiled

"Hi" Even quietly responded as he laid on top of Isak, his groin directly brushing at Isak's ass. He nuzzled the back of his neck, smelling and kissing him.

"Are you going to tell me why you're such a teased today ?"

"Yeah ok. But first you have to sit." he grinned and point at the chair behind the bed with his head.

"Ok whatever you want baby" he executed and sat down, admiring the painful view of his boyfriend slowly getting on his hands and knees.

"Let me show you"

Isak looked at Even over his shoulder and took two of his painted fingers to his mouth and started licking and sucking them.

That's when Even understood.

"Oh my god Isak"

"Shut up" he whimpered as he slowly brought his free hand to his boxer, palming himself over the tissue.

Minutes of teased later, his boxer was gone, and he was still sucking on his fingers while staring at Even.

"God you're beautiful like this"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck. Yeah"

Isak let go his fingers to slide them between his ass cheeks, gently stroking at his pink hole. He slowly slid one wet finger in, as he let a loud moan, never breaking eye contact with his boyfriend.

Even watched the younger boy finger fucked himself and he never in his life felt this turned on. He stared at Isak's finger moving faster and faster, sliding in another wet finger as his mouth opened wider to let out another loud moan that went right to his dick.  
Then Even couldn't take it anymore, pulling his pants down, cock hard and leaking in anticipation.

"Ha" Isak let out a breathy laugh as he saw Even coming toward him "You're hard already"

He groaned, placing himself in front of Isak's face, towering him as he passed his big hand through the boy's curls "That's right babyboy 

Isak moaned around his dick. He _loved it_ when Isak responded to his dirty talk.

"You love it don't you? Choking on my dick, right baby?"

With those words, he shoved his cock further down the younger throat who moaned and looked up at Even's eyes. He leaned over, smacked Isak's exposed ass with a loud slap as Isak let out a surprised whimper and Even's dick slid out from his mouth.

"Please.."

"What ? What do you want?" he asked while grabbing at Isak's chin to properly look at him.

"I- fuck me"

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck me daddy"

Even then grabbed Isak's waist and yanked him to the edge of the bed.  
Isak laid his head on his arms, ass high in the air as Even palmed his ass cheeks and slapped it again.

"You want to feel me inside you ?" he said as he placed his hand on top of Isak's ass, his thumb dipping into the pink hole "You're still wet, look at you, fuck"

Yet Even grabbed at the lube on the night stand and poured some directly on Isak's ass. He spread it a bit, and slid two fingers in Isak, directly aiming his prostate.  
Isak gripped at the sheets, his knuckles turning white as he moaned loudly like a porn star.

"You're so good Isak, so good for me" 

He took his fingers out and positioned himself against Isak, teasing his entrance with the head of his cock.

"Please, come on Even"

And he slid in, groaning as warmth and thigtness surrounded his dick.  
When his hips were in contact with Isak's ass, he looked down at where they were connected and gently stroked Isak's back to help him relax.

"F-fuck, you can move"

Even firmly grabbed Isak's waist and started moving slowly, accelerating his thrust when he felt the younger boy relaxing under him.

"Fuck baby you take me so good look at you" he groaned before he pulled out all the way and rammed back in.  
Below him, Isak let out a high pitched whine, shoving his hips back. Even get the hint as he gripped his hips harder and began to pound into his ass. Hands gripping the sheets, Isak's eyes rolled back into his head. He loved it. Twisting his neck, he was able to get a view of Even above him, eyes closed, bitting his lips as he fucked his boyfriend as hard as he could. Then his eyes snapped open, and he grinned as he saw Isak staring at him.

"Get up" he slipped out of Isak and laid back making Isak straddle him. He placed his big hands on Isak's neck, bringing him closer to kiss him until his lips were swollen.  
His hands then slided to cup Isak's ass, pressing his twitching dick between his cheeks.

"Daddy stop teasing" he whined, knowing Even couldn't resist. 

It really started as a stupid joke when Isak had slipped it into conversation. And he just wanted to see if Even would react to it. As soon as it had slipped from his mouth, Even had frozen, had looked at him and Isak could see the older's chest moving a little heavily than usual. But Isak pretented he didn't notice. The real test had been when Isak moaned "daddy" during sex one time. That night had been wild, so wild that they both couldn't move from the bed the next morning.

"You want my dick that bad baby boy?" 

Even held his hips to position him and then pushed inside. The way Isak's head had fallen back, showing his neck off, Even was obsessed. How could he not be?

"Fuck, harder Even" Isak demanded and Even grabbed his neck to kiss him hard. While their lips were locked, he thrusted upward into Isak letting him spill cries of pleasure into their kisses.

Grunting, Isak pushed up, setting his hands on Even's clothed chest and rode the older as hard as he could. Even closed his eyes, paying attention to the way Isak's painted fingers tug into his shirt and chest, the way his hole tightened when Even's hips bucked up unintentionally, and the way he cried his name. Even was reaching his orgasm already.  
He knew Isak loved being kissed over every single centimenter on his body, being worshipped in bed. And Even was more than happy to provide that to him.

With little difficulty, Even sat up, Isak riding his lap the whole while. He licked one of his hard nipple, listening to his boyfriend throaty moans, holding him around the waist.

"Fuck i'm gonna cum" he warned Isak, who began to bounce harder. Even hid his face into the crook of Isak's neck, whimpering against his hot skin.  
"Yeah like that baby, fuck yourself good"

It became too much for Even after minutes of desperate thrusting, and those beautiful moans. Pulling Isak off of his laps, he made him get on his hands and knees again, pouding into him with powerful motions, moaning loudly while he did so. His hand smacked Isak's ass and finally his cum flowed into Isak's clenched hole. After a few more thrusts, Even slipped out of his boyfriend. He watched, as one of Isak's painted fingers made his way into his hole, where he fucked himself fast keeping his gaze on Even's face. Even couldn't help but watch as his own cum began to leak out as Isak fingered himself. When he heard Isak's breathing growing heavier and little noises coming from him, he put his hand on Isak's erection, jerking him off.

"Fuck Even, fuck!" Isak nearly screamed, his cum shooting onto the sheets below and his finger, ass and thighs covered in Even's release. His face was flushed as he looked at his lover with a cheeky grin.

"So you like the little surprise" he panted

"Shut up" Even said, leaning in to lick some of his own cum from Isak's hole just to hear him whine at him to stop. He then pushed him down to kiss him hard, sharing the bitter taste on his tongue.  
He laid down and let Isak put his head on his chest, slowly stroking his sweaty hair.

"Im fucking starving Even" he announced as he went, covered in cum and sweat to the kitchen where cold food waited both of them.

Even stared at him, and thought he really was the luckiest man in the world, only confirmed when Isak looked at him over his shoulder with a loving look.  
With a smile, he got up and followed the younger boy in the kitchen, grabbing him by the waist to give him a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I fucking love you Isak"


End file.
